Robbing My Hearth
by D2L
Summary: Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin mempermainkan anak kutu buku itu dengan menembaknya dan bertaruh pada temannya bahwa dia pasti diterima. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dan menerima cinta Kyuhyun yang paling terkenal di sekolah itu? Tapi sayangnya tidak dalam kategori yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dengan mudah dia melihat siasat busuk itu dengan kekuatan anehnya


**Robbing My Hearth**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Supernatural / Romance**

**Sumarry : Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin mempermainkan anak kutu buku itu dengan menembaknya dan bertaruh pada temannya bahwa dia pasti diterima. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dan menerima cinta Kyuhyun yang paling terkenal di sekolah itu? Tapi sayangnya tidak dalam kategori yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dengan mudah dia melihat siasat busuk itu dengan kekuatan anehnya, tapi itu malah membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan mulai mendekatinya perlahan tanpa iming-iming taruhan lagi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, saat jam istirahat, lorong koridor deretan kelas 12 ramai sekali, pasalnya ada seorang idola sekolah ini yang melewati lorong koridor tersebut dan yang ada di sana langsung heboh, apalagi ketika idola sekolah itu bukan hanya sekedar lewat, tapi kelihatan sedang menembak seorang kakak kelasnya yang bahkan kelihatan jelek. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan sang idola sekolah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku menatapmu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku pasti akan sangat membahagiakanmu," ucap laki-laki sang idola itu, Cho Kyuhyun pada kakak kelasnya, Lee Sungmin.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung heboh menunggu reaksi Sungmin, tapi sebetulnya mereka sudah memprediksi bahwa Sungmin pasti akan menerimanya. Siapa yang tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun coba? Tapi yang mereka heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta pada orang jelek seperti Sungmin?

Sungmin menghelah napas sejenak dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan biasa. Tidak berbinar-binar seperti para penggemar Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menembak mereka. "Aku tidak mengharapkan sebuah janji. Aku mengharapkan sebuah bukti. Apa itu kau miliki?" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kelihatan kaku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin entah kenapa. Padahal itu berkataan mudah yang hanya perlu dikarangnya dengan gombalan-gombalan kecil, tapi mulutnya terasa tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sepatah apapun.

Sungmin bisa melihat isi hati mereka. Dia bisa melihat bentuk hitam seperti asap kecil yang ada di pundak laki-laki yang baru saja menembaknya dan menarik seluruh perhatian orang yang ada di sekolah itu. Melihat itu saja dia sudah cukup yakin bahwa laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini sedang berbohong. Laki-laki yang sedang menembaknya ini melakukannya pasti karena sudah bertaruh pada temannya apakah dirinya akan menerimanya atau tidak.

"Maaf, tapi kau bisa jadian dengan yang lain yang lebih baik. Aku bahkan ragu kau menyukai seorang kutu buku yang jelek sepertiku," ucap Sungmin seraya membungkuk pamit ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Suaranya masih tidak bisa keluar dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk mengejar Sungmin dan dadanya entah kenapa merasa dia bisa merasakan Sungmin yang merasa sakit hati, mungkin karena Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa dirinya mempermainkan dirinya? Tapi Cho kyuhyun adalah orang yang agung, yang bahkan kau bisa mengatakan dia orang yang playboy. Merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang dipermainkannya tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya sampai hari ini. Sampai Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup permainan bodohnya ini.

Permainan yang dulu dianggapnya sangat menyenangkan, tapi sekarang dianggapnya sangat bodoh.

Tapi siapa yang disangka dari permainan yang lama berubah dan bertranformasi menjadi permainan lainnya, permainan baru yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian sudah lewat, tapi tetap saja gosip itu sama sekali belum hilang. Murid-murid itu masih saja tidak bosannya membicarakan gosip yang sedang hangat itu. Gosip tentang Kyuhyun yang merupakan pangeran sekolah baru dalam sejarah ini dirinya ditolak, apalagi oleh orang yang benar-benar jelek dibandingkan dengan pangeran sekolah itu sendiri.

Bukan hanya suasan sekolah saja yang berubah selama beberapa hari ini, tapi juga kebiasaan Sungmin, senior yang ditembak oleh Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu dan dia satu-satunya yang berani menolak Kyuhyun. Kini dirinya bukan lagi makhluk yang tidak diperdulikan dan kemanapun dia pergi, orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu dan menyadarinya. Kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa gerak-geriknya selalu diperhatikan dan paling parahnya dirinya dibully dan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh perempuan-perempuan fanatik penggemar Cho Kyuhyun.

Herannya Sungmin tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu akan hal itu. Dia tampak biasa saja. Raut wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja datar seperti itu. Padahal dia sudah banyak mendapatkan perlakukan yang sangat di luar batas.

Di loker sepatunya pernah ditaruhi bangkai hewan yang benar-benar menusuk baunya. Bangku kelasnya yang lenyap begitu saja. Dan bahkan yang terparah semua buku pelajarannya dibakar oleh fans-fans Kyuhyun tepat di depan matanya. Tapi Sungmin hanya berlalu begitu saja. Ekspresi dingin itu tidak berubah karena untuk apa dia memberontak dan marah? Yang ada dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih sadis lagi. Lebih baik dia diam dan kemudian orang-krang yang mengerjainya itu akan bosan sendiri karena tidak pernah mendapat reaksi darinya dan hidupnya akan kembali tenang lagi seperti dulu.

Kini Sungmin harus berpura-pura untuk tidak bergerak refleks untuk menutup hidungnya. Dia tahu paket bunga mawar yang ada di depannya ini, di dalam lokernya ini pasti cantiknya, berwarna merah atau lainnya dan harumnya luar biasa, tapi sayangnya dengan kemampuan Sungmin yang aneh, yang terlihat malahlah adalah sepaket mawar yang berwarna hitam pekat dan terlihat layu dan mengeluarkan bau yang sungguh seperti bau bangkai yang menyengat.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menahan napasnya. Dia kemudian meraih bangkai bunga itu-menurut pandangannya-. Kemudian Sungmin segera menutup pintu lokernya dan bergegas untuk menemukan orang yang mengiriminya bunga ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Sungmin segera berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun untuk awalnya mencari Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar berharap pada tebakan yang pertamanya ini bisa langsung lepas dan dia tidak lagi memegang bangkai bunga itu.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu kelas Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras dan betapa senangnya ketika Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kelasnya bersama dengan dua teman laki-lakinya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Walaupun jarak Sungmin jauh dari ketiga orang itu, tapi dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Di pundak mereka muncul asap hitam itu lagi dan kali ini memiliki mulut dengan gigi taringnya yang berwarna putih. Asap hitam itu berbicara satu sama lain persis seperti sang empunya. Ini benar-benar kasus yang langkah dan tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

Yang pertama berbicara adalah teman Kyuhyun yang berambut blonde mencolok. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, tapi lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk.

_Sepertnya dia mulai tertarik padamu. Kupikir kau akan menang taruhan. Akh, menyebalkan. Kantung dompetku akan langsung mengempis setelah ini._

Ternyata Sungmin benar tentang taruhan itu, kan? Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

Yang selanjutnya berbicara adalah Kyuhyun.

_Kau lupa siapa aku. Tentu saja lama kelamaan orang akan termakan dengan pesonaku dan kesempurnaanku sama seperti laki-laki kutu buku itu._

Kini temannya yang terakhir itu menyaut. Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung.

_Hey, hey, hey. Sebaiknya kita cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan anak kutu buku itu. Kau tidak lihat dari tadi dia menatapi kita? Pandangannya sungguh menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahan ditatapi terus seperti itu._

Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan dirinya mendecak kesal. Sungmin minggir sedikit dari depan pintu kelas itu ketika dua orang itu keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sekarang Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas itu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kelas itu dengan rapat. Sungmin berharap pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun nantinya tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun.

Dengan tidak sopan dan tidak sabaran Sungmin segera melemparkan sepakat bangkai bunga itu dengan kasar ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung ditangkap refleks oleh Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah tergabung dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Bahkan mawar yang kau berikan itu sungguh tidak tulus. Lebih baik kau berhenti untuk mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Atau kau tidak ingin menghentikannya karena kau terlalu malu untuk mengakui kekalahanmu pada teman-teman yang kau ajak taruhan itu? Kau ingin membuatku menjadi pacarmu dulu baru kau bisa menghentikan hal konyol ini?" Ucapan Sungmin yang keras sama sekali tidak mendapati tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

Mulut Kyuhyun memang tidak berbicara, tapi hatinya dengan antusias menjawab 'ya' dan itu tersalurkan dari asap hitam yang memiliki mulut yang menyautkannya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja? Masalah selesai dan kau bisa terserah memutuskanku kapan saja saat kau bosan. kau bisa memutuskanku terlebih dahulu. Sehingga martabat Cho yang tidak pernah pesonanya ditolak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu," ucap Sungmin mendengar tanggapan hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terheran-heran kenapa Sungmin seperti bisa membaca hatinya dan menjawabnya sesuai keinginannya juga. Dia diam dan tidak berbicara dalam hatinya juga.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Kenapa orang di depanku ini sama sekali tidak menjawab? Apa dia sudah mulai bisu, ya?" batin Sungmin sarkastik.

"Kenapa kau diam? Bukannya sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan keinginan egoismu dan kau tidak akan kalah taruhan maupun mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sama sarkastiknya dengan perkataan hatinya.

_Lagipula sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak dirugikan dengan persyaratan itu. Malah aku akan kembali mendapat titleku dan juga mendapat uang taruhan dari Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Apa aku terima saja, ya?_

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mendengar asap hitam itu yang berbicara dan bukan si Kyuhyunnya yang berbicara dengan mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bicara, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku," ucap Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun masih juga tampak berpikir dan itu entah kenapa membuat Sungmin semakin tidak sabaran. Dia langsung saja mulai melangkahkan diri untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku setuju!" seru Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mengutarkan hal tersebut, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak mempunyai minat untuk berhenti berjalan keluar dari kelas itu dan akhirnya memang itulah yang dilakukannya. Kini hanya Kyuhyun sendiri saja yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Dia sudah mengatakannya, tapi yang Sungmin lakukan yaitu tidak bereaski sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakannya. Laki-laki manis itu tampak sama sekali seperti tidak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dengan kasar dan berlari dengan cepat untuk mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan santai dengan mudahnya terkejar oleh Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menahan tangan Sungmin, membuat laki-laki manis itu harus berhenti berjalan dan juga meringis kesakitan karena cengkaram Kyuhyun yang keras pada tangannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan apa yang kau inginkan! Sebaiknya aku juga mendapatkan pernyataan yang sama dan kita mulai melakukan apa yang semestinya orang berpacaran melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kita pacaran mulai sekarang. Puas mendengarkannya? Sebaiknya kau melepaskan cengkaramanmu sekarang karena aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Banyak yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan daripada berada di sini dengan sia-sia," ucap Sungmin tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun yang menandakan kita seperti orang pacaran," ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Topeng wajah baik dan tenangnya hilang sudah.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Walupun kau dan aku sekarang berpacaran, memangnya aku pernah menjamin aku akan berlaku seperti seorang pacarmu yang dulu-dulu yang bersikap manja padamu dan tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikanmu perhatian dan kebutuhanmu yang lain? Walaupun kita pacaran itu hanya status. Aku akan melakukan hari-hariku seperti biasa tanpa kau ada di sekelilingku."

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya! Kita sudah pacaran! Kau pikir aku akan puas dengan hubungan seperti ini, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Mimik wajahnya tidak lagi lembut dan tenang. Kini mimik wajahnya menjadi keras. "Kau mencari lawan yang salah jika ingin bertengkar denganku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin bergerak dengan gesit dan memukul perut Kyuhyun dengan siku tangan kanannya dengan keras. Kyuhyun langsung merasa sakit yang luar biasa dan kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk berdiri. Dia terjatuh berlutut seraya memegang daerah perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan dia meringis kesakitan dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan Sungmin, laki-laki manis itu sudah tidak berada di sana lagi.

'Apa itu tadi benar-benar dia?' batin Kyuhyun heran setengah mati.

.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini. Ketika Sungmin menapakkan kakinya di rumah ini dia selalu merasa ada yang sesak dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan dirinya berkeringat dingin. Apapun alasannya itu, sampai saat ini dia sama sekali masih belum mengetahui alasannya sama halnya dengan kenapa dia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat kepulan asap hitam di bahu seseorang yang tengah berbohong. Bahkan sepertinya kekuatannya itu bertranformasi menjadi yang lebih kuat. Dia bahkan kini bisa mendengar kepulan asap itu berbicara dan mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Padahal sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah mendapati kepulan asap itu mempunyai mulut dan bisa berbicara. Dia hanya tahu ketika melihat kepulan asap itu maka orang yang diajaknya berbicara pasti tengah berbohong.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Rumahnya kini tidak tampak seperti rumahnya. warna cat yang berwarna crem lembut kini berubah menjadi warna hitam dan beberapa mengalir darah yang tiada habisnya di sela-sela dinding itu. Tak jauh di depannya ada sebuah singgasana yang sanga mewah dan ketika Sungmin memperhatikan tempat itu lebih baik, Sungmin mengasumsikannya sebagai sebuah ruangan raja dalam sebuah istana yang mengerikan.

Perlahan Sungmin bisa melihat ada seseorang yang muncul dan duduk di singgasana mewah dan juga mengerikan itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika Sungmin melihat refleksi dirinya di sana, hanya saja ada yang tampak berbeda. Refleksi itu memancarkan aura yang jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Aura yang berbahaya dan penuh dengan kekuasaan. Warna mata yang berwarna merah kelam dan kulit yang bahkan lebih pucat dari milik Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk terus mengulang takdir yang menyedihkan dan membosankan itu," ucap refleksi itu.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Diam atau membalas refleksi yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu? Mungkin sedikit memberi respon tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan untuk sedikit tahu akan rahasia dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ucap Sungmin berhati-hati.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Ya, kau akan segera tahu karena kau akan mengalaminya sebentar lagi," ucap refleksi itu. Kali ini refleksi itu menyinggung sebuah seringai yang menakutkan dan Sungmin tahu dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan manusia atau makhluk mistis lainnya. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang berbahaya. Makhluk yang berbahaya. Kedua sayap hitam yang berbentuk sayap malaikat itu membuktikan bahwa refleksi yang ada di depannya adalah malaikat jatuh.

Raja dari segala malaikat jatuh yang ada. Yang terkuat. Paling berkuasa. Dan yang paling mengerikan.

.

.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan saat dia sadar dia berada di tempat tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang terus turun dari pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya meremas pinggir selimut yang digunakannya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Dirinya berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Itu mimpi. Tidak. Semuanya cukup nyata sampai-sampai Sungmin tahu ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya tanpa dia ketahui.

Sungmin terkaget ketika melihat ada yang sangat asing di dalam kamarnya yang terlihat biasa ini. Ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Orang asing yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Orang itu sebetulnya tampak seperti manusia biasa. Bahkan laki-laki asing itu terkesan sangat tampan dan gagah dengan texudo hitam mahal yang dikenakannya. Tapi yang membuat Sungmin semakin takut dengan keberadaan sosok asing itu adalah matanya yang berwarna semerah darah dan sepasang sayap malaikat hitam yang terbentang dari punggungnya. Mirip dengan refleksi dirinya yang dilihatnya dalam mimpinya. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Anda pasti kaget mengenai keberadaanku, tapi yakinlah keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk melindungi Tuan," ucap laki-laki asing itu.

'Melindungi dari apa?' batin Sungmin panik.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin laki-laki itu menyaut,"Anda tidak perlu tahu musuh-musuh Anda untuk saat ini. Anda hanya perlu hidup seperti manusia biasa sampai waktu itu benar-benar datang dan Anda sudah siap. Saya ada di sini sampai waktu itu tiba."

"Dan maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Choi Siwon dan mulai saat ini akan menjadi abdimu yang setia," ucap Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang manis tapi Sungmin tahu ada yang berbahaya dari diri laki-laki asing itu.

.

.

.

Laki-laki asing itu terus saja mengikutinya. Dan parahnya kedua sayapnya itu terkepak-kepak di langit. Ya, laki-laki asing yang mengaku bernama Choi Siwon itu sedang mengawasi Sungmin sedari tadi dari atas langit. Sungmin heran karena sampai sekarang tampaknya tidak ada satupun yang menyadari keanaehan itu.

Sungmin menghelah napas. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa aneh dan membingungkannya. Yang pasti Sungmin kini tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia biasa. Mungkin saja dirinya juga malaikat jatuh. Atau bukan dirinya adalah raja dari malaikat jatuh. Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti Sungmin memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi sampai-sampai memiliki seorang abdi.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sungmin harus dikagetkan ketika mendengar sapaan itu ketika dia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Oh, Sungmin sungguh tidak ingin bertemu orang ini di saat pertamanya menepaki wilayah sekolah ini.

Yang didengarkan Sungmin bukanlah 'Selamat pagi, sayang' Tapi yang didengarkannya malah suara isi hati dari Kyuhyun yang terucap dari kepulan asap yang ada di bahu kirinya yang berkata,'Selamat pagi, bedebah.' Benar-benar kebalikan.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Kyuhyun yang masih memasang senyuman manis saat menyapanya tadi, tapi senyuman itu langsung pudar seketika ketika Sungmin sudah jauh berjalan dan mengacanginya.

'Ck, benar-benar bedebah yang tidak tahu diuntung,' hina Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia ingin tetap dengan ekspresi garangnya yang marah akan sikap Sungmin, tapi kemudian dia kembali tebar persona dengan menyingung senyuman manis miliknya. Sikap Sungmin tidak boleh merusak mood dan penampilannya. Bisa kepopulerannya di sekolah ini langsung hilang.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah kakinya dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tinggal lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan Kyuhyun sungguh tidak ingin keterlambatannya yang pertama kali ini akan merusak reputasinya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja berjalan begitu saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya jika saja dia tidak melihat Sungmin yang belum juga masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Laki-laki manis itu tampak bediri di lorong kelas itu dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Laki-laki yang tinggi dan berparas tampan lalu jangan lupa juga tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dilihat dari baju yang dikenakannya sepertinya laki-laki itu adalah guru baru, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun dibuat penasaran olehnya, tapi bel sudah berbunyi yang mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa bisa menguntit pembicaraan Sungmin dan juga guru baru itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan lagi sebagai guru baru? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Sungmin pada laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja saya mempunyai kewajiban untuk terus melindungi Anda dimanapun dan kapapun. Menjadi guru di sini akan lebih memudahkan saya untuk terus mengawasi Anda dan saya punya cara sendiri untuk bisa menyusup dengan mudah," ucap Siwon.

"Terserahlah. Tapi pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggap kita punya hubungan. Tolong anggap selama kita berada di sekolah ini kita tidak saling mengenal," ucap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja jika itu adalah permohonan Tuan," ucap Siwon.

"Dan jangan sampai keceplosan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan di sekolah ini, Siwon-ssi," ucap Sungmin.

"Baik," balas Siwon.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk kekelasnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mengejang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Waktu seakan berhenti dan sekolah ini berubah menjadi tempat mengerikan yang tidak dikenalnya. Sama persis dengan yang dirasakannya saat berada di rumahnya. Langit yang ada di luar tiba-tiba saja berwarna merah dan cahaya sampai masuk ke dalam lorong kelas itu. Pemandangan diluar tiba-tiba saja kehilangan sinar mataharinya dan tergantikan dengan bulan purnama yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya yang juga berwarna kemerah-merahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon.

Sungmin bisa melihat raut wajah Siwon yang pucat. Seperti ketakutan pada sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Merunduk, Tuan," ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. Dirinya menghantam Sungmin dan memegang kepalanya. Mereka berdua terantuk ke lantai dan Siwon menutupi tubuh Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja angin yang sangat kencang menerpa dan memaksa masuk ke dalam lorong kelas itu. Kaca-kaca yang ada langsung pecah dan bertebaran tidak karuan. Beberapa pecahan kaca itu mengenai tubuh Siwon dan untungnya sama sekali tidak ada yang tertancap di tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab pertanyaan itu, tak jauh di depan mereka muncul tiba-tiba angin topan kecil yang berwarna hitam. Angin topan itu kemudian menghilang , tapi muncul seseorang baru yang asing, seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang sayap malaikat cantik yang berwarna putih berkilau. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah tombak.

Matanya terbuka. Kedua matanya yang tadinya berwarna coklat itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi warna biru dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin dan juga Siwon.

"Saatnya membasmi hama di sini." Tidak terduga laki-laki berparas cantik itu menyinggung sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin dan juga Siwon. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi dimana keberadaan laki-laki itu sekarang.

Dalam sekejap saja laki-laki itu sudah berada di belakang Sungmin dan juga Siwon. Dengan cepat diarahkan tombak miliknya untuk menusuk Sungmin, tapi Siwon dengan gerakan cepat kembali melindungi Sungmin sehingga menyebabkan tombak itu justru mengenai purt bagian kirinya.

Tanpa belas kasihan malaikat itu menarik dengan kasar tombak miliknya. Darah mengucur keluar dari perut kiri Siwon. Rasa sakit sama sekali tidak bisa luput dari Siwon walaupun dia bukan manusia.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain!" seru Sungmin marah. Amarahnya tersulut saat melihat Siwon yang terluka cukup parah.

Malaikat itu langsung menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Kau adalah malaikat pembangkang Tuhan. Memangnya alasan apa lagi yang kuperlukan untuk memusnahkanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk membunuh Tuan. Kami tidak akan membiarkannya terbunuh lagi," ucap Siwon.

"Hahahaha… kalian semua bodoh sekali! Kalian itu tidak pernah bisa melawan takdir seberapapun kalian berusaha! Walaupun raja kalian tidak mati di tangan kami, tapi raja kalian akan terus mati dan mati di hadapan kalian karena kisah cintanya yang sungguh bodoh dan konyol," ucap malaikat itu dengan tawa merendahkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu sekarang lagi, tapi ingatlah. Seberapapun kau berusaha untuk melindungi dirimu, kau nantinya akan mati lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dengan cara yang sama yang sungguh sudah bosan kusaksikan selama berabad-abad," ucap malaikat itu.

"Kim Heechul. Ingat namaku baik-baik karena mungkin saja takdir kali ini bukan dia yang akan membunuhmu tetap aku. Jadi kau harus ingat benar nama malaikat yang akan membunuhmu, ya." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dan keadaan sekolah ini kembali lagi seperti biasa. Langit menjadi cerah berwarna biru dan tidak ada lagi warna merah darah yang mencekam.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dalam keadaan tadi tidak ada yang bisa bergerak kecuali mereka, tapi nyatanya Cho kyuhyun seperti terbebas akan hal tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Ini semua hanya mimpi dan kau sebentar lagi akan terbangun darinya," ucap Siwon seperti sebuah mantra dan kemudian tanpa menunggu beberapa detik , Kyuhyun langsung jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Meninggalkan ingatan tidak jelas yang mungkin saja akan benar-benar dianggap bya sebagai sebuah mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal tempatnya berada sekarang. Mungkin saja kali ini dia ada di bagian eropa dilihat dari ciri-ciri bangunan-bangunan kuno yang memang khas eropa.

Kyuhyun terkaget melihat dirinya dan juga orang-orang disekitarnya yang berpakian sangat kuno. kira-kira dirinya dan smeua orang itu mengenakan pakaian khas Inggris abad ke -18. Kyuhyun heran kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Mungkin ini mimpi. Tapi mimpi ini terlalu jelas dan juga terasa nyata.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk tangan kanannya dan berbisik mesra "Apa yang kau perhatikan sedari tadi?"

Kyuhyun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia menemukan Sungmin dengan senyuman manis dan pakaian yang juga khas abad ini.

"Tidak ada," balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memasang wajah marah hanya saja dalam pandangan Kyuhyun wajah itu sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau jangan bohong. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan jika aku bisa melihat kebohongan seseorang, tapi kenapa kau masih keras kepala untuk mengungkapkan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin yang ada di sini tidak beda jauh dengan yang dikenalnya. Sama-sama seperti bisa membaca hatinya, tapi Sungmin yang ada di sini lebih hangat dan seperti memancarkan cinta padanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Tatapan Sungmin benar-benar meluluhkannya."Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, api aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Sungmin langsung memasang senyuman manis lagi. "Nah, itu lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu berbohong dan aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Kita semua punya satu dua rahasia yang tidak ingin dibeberkan, kan?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo. Ini sudah waktunya. Kau janji akan menemaniku menonton pertunjukkan opera itu," ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana." Lalu Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat yang ingin kunjunginya.

.

.

Saat itu masih pagi dan saat ini sudah menjelang malam. Kyuhyun bisa melihat sekarang sudah pukul enam sore pada jam tangan miliknya.

Dirinya cukup capek. Pasalnya Sungmin dari tadi terus saja membawanya ke berbagai tempat yang benar-benar tidak dikenalnya, tapi dia tidak menyesali ini. Hari ini terasa menyenangkan dan sebuah kencan yang tidak akan mungkin di dapatnya dari Sungmin yang dikenalnya. Tidak mungkin di dapatkannya dari Sungmin sinis dan bukannya Sungmin yang hangat seperti yang ada di sini.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Sungmin. Tak menunggu lama keduanya sampai di kediaman Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk menganga. rumah yang ada di depannya ini sungguh benar-benar sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Sebuah manor yang sangat besar dan berteksturkan ala eropa yang benar-benar wow.

"Kenapa kau kaget sama seperti saat kau kemari, sih? Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini," ucap Sungmin dengan kikikan kecil. Sungguh. Kyuhyun merasa kikikan itu sebuah melodi yang indah untuk kedua telinga.

"Ayo. Kau tidak mau membuat kita mati kedinginan di sini, kan?" Dan sekali lagi Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman miliknya.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi dibuat terpesona oleh isi dalam manor itu, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kehidupan yang ada di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang perlahan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sosok yang mirip Kyuhyun itu. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" Sungmin memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang. Hanya tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dingin. Kau tidak ingin memberikanku sebuah pelukan hangat?"

Sungmin tampak mengerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian dia mengikuti perkataan siluet Kyuhyun dan segera memeluknya.

Kyuhyun hendak saja berteriak pada Sungmin, tapi mulutnya benar-benar kaku. Tidak ada satupun suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya bahkan dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk segera menolong Sungmin dari siluetnya yang secara perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau darsi balik mantel yang digunakannya.

Perlahan siluet itu menyeringai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sungmin ambruk ke lantai. Pisau yang tertancap itu perlahan berubah menjadi tombak panjang yang berlapis emas dan dari tombak itu muncul api berwarna biru yang perlahan membakar tubuh Sungmin.

Mengerikan.

Satu kata itu langsung terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun dan yang dia lihat setelah itu hanyalah warna hitam yang kosong.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Dahinya sudah kebanjiran keringat. Dia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Itu hanya mimp. Itu hanya mimpi buruk saja," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mulai saja tenang andai saja sebuah suara asing tidak tiba-tiba menyela."Itu bukan mimpi, Tuanku."

"Apa yang kau lihat adalah kenyataan. Sebuah takdir yang sudah Anda alami selama berabad-abad dan sudah saatnya Anda untuk kembali melakukan tugas Anda dengan baik dengan membunuh raja malaikat jatuh itu," ucap sosok asing itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae dan mulai saat ini akan menjadi abdi Anda yang setia," ucap Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sosok asing itu. Dia lebih bergidik mendengar penuturan Hyukjae."A-aku membunuh?"

"Ya. Membunuh pengaganggu dunia ini. Sang raja malaikat jatuh, Lee Sungmin."

Dan kali ini saja Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap ini bagian dari mimpi buruknya yang tidak akan bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan pahit dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Mulut Kyuhyun masih saja tidak bisa tajam dan pintar sekali untuk menutupi kebohongannya dengan sebuah senyuman tampan dari mulutnya, tapi seperti biasa Sungmin dengan mudah seperti bisa mengetahui siasat buruknya dan kebohongannya. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae, pengawal barunya itu, Sungmin bisa melihat kebohongan yang ada. Itu tanda-tanda kecil dari kekuatan Sungmin sebagai malaikat jatuh yang mulai muncul.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal supernatural seperti ini. Dia tidak percaya malaikat, hantu, dan sebagainya. Dia orang yang berpikir realistis, tapi untuk kasus kali ini dia harus berpikir sedikit irasional sepertinya dengan mempercayai semua itu.

'Aku harus membuktikannya,' batin Kyuhyun.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berjalan dengan Sungmin menuju perpustakaan. Tempat terfavorit dari Sungmin. Tak menunggu lama keduanya sampai di sana. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku yang ada. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja saat Sungmin sibuk untuk mencari buku, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menghimpitnya di antara tubuh Kyuhyun sendiri dan rak buku yang ada di belakangnya.

Sungmin sungguh membenci Kyuhyun, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini sungguh dia tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Bahkan mungkin kini pipinya mulai memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh dariku!" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalas. Dia menatap wajah manis yang ada di depannya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyingkirkan kaca mata kutu buku dari wajah Sungmin. Kini lebih jelas dia bertatapan dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam yang menghanyutkan. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin sedangkan Sungminnya hanya bisa mendiam membatu saja.

Satu ciuman cepat mendarat di bibir Sungmin. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingat misi yang sedang dijalankannya dan juga tempatnya berada sekarang, dia akan tetap melanjutkan aksi ciumannya itu. Bibir itu kini membuatnya candu. Bibir itu terlalu lembut dan menggiurkan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Sungmin langsung membalas dengan cepat. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang menyukainya, hah!"

_Aku menyukainya_

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan senang mendengar penurutan itu, tapi mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat ada bayangan hitam di pundak Sungmin yang ternyata menyuarakan suara hati Sungmin.

Rasa senang itu tertutupi ketika mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

Sungmin tersenyum menyindir. "Akh, ternyata hanya lewat ciuman saja kekuatanku bisa tertransfer, ya?"

"Kenapa kau sampai kaget seperti itu? Biasa saja. Akh, aku lupa jika kau sama sekali belum pernah melihat dan mengalami hal yang seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Selamat datang di duniaku yang menyebalkan. Tidak enakkan jika kau bisa mendengar pikiran seseorang apalagi yang kau bisa dengar itu hanyalah suara hati yang memiliki siasat buruk dan suka berbohong seperti dirimu, Tuan Cho terhormat."

'Kekuatan yang satu ini masih belum apa-apa. lebih mengerikan lagi jika kau bisa melihat keberadaan mereka. Keberadaan mereka yang kuat dan bukan makhluk menyedihkan, lemah dan sampah seperti kepulan asap hitam yang bisa mengeluarkan kebohongan kita,' batin Sungmin miris.

'Jadi dia benar orangnya?' batin Kyuhyun gelisah. 'Dan aku harus membunuhnya dengan kedua tangan ini?'

"Hey, Cho. kenapa kau kelihatan pucat sekali?" suara itu segera membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ya, aku memang sedang banyak pikiran," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lemah dan kali ini dia jujur. Untuk apa bohong di depan Sungmin yang nyatanya memang bisa mengetahui kebohongan seseorang?

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Well, jarang-jarang saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh melakukan sesuatu padamu dan mendapat teror dari fans fanatikmu lagi,"

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kekasihku dibully, kan?"

"Hahaha… lucu. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan diriku? Bukannya kalau kau menolongmu maka reputasi yang selalu kau jaga itu akan rusak?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa cukup peduli denganmu sekarang."

"Kau aneh," sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Semua manusia pernah berada pada kata bermakna aneh, kan?"

.

.

.

"Sudah jelas kalau Anda adalah malaikat jatuh. Tepatnya raja dari semua malaikat jatuh lalu beberapa abad yang lalu Anda jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun, tapi dia bukan hanya seorang manusia biasa. Darah malaikat mengalir di darahnya, tapi sudah terlalu lambat untuk menghentikannya. Lalu sebuah hukuman jatuh saat Cho itu lebih memilihmu dari pada harus melepaskanmu. Jadi sebuah hukuman yaitu kau akan selalu mati di tangannya dan itu mutlak seberapapun dia menolaknya dan ketika kau mati kehidupan itu akan terus terulang dan terulang tidak akan pernah berhenti. Sudah banyak sekali kehidupan yang kau lalui, reinkarnasi yang berujung kau selalu mati di tangan Cho itu dan takdir itu berulang lagi sekarang," jelas Siwon.

"Dan kalian berusaha keras untuk menghentikan alur takdir itu? Kalian ingin melawannya sehingga aku tidak mati di tangan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya," jawab Siwon.

"Lalu kapan tepatnya waktu Kyuhyun akan membunuhku seperti yang kehidupan-kehidupan yang sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon tampak enggan untuk menjawabnya. "Maaf. Tapi saya tidak punya hak untuk menjelaskannya lebih dari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. lagipula cepat atau lambat pertanyaanku itu akan terjawabkan?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dan saya harap Anda sudah benar-benar siap ketika waktu itu datang."

.

.

.

_I already fallen into you. Your bright smile, your clean soul that I can't never imagine you as one of my enemy that I must kill._

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bohong lagi, Cho Kyuhyun," sergah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa lemah. "Sepertinya memang kebiasaan lama itu sulit untuk dihindari, kan?"

"Kau ingat dengan perjanjian kita, kan? Dan jangan protes jika kau mendapatkan ini sebagai balasannya." Dan Kyuhyun langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari buku tebal milik Sungmin di kepalanya. Sebuah hukuman yang didapatnya ketika berbohong pada laki-laki manis itu.

Sepertinya perjalanan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan cinta Sungmin yang sebenarnya dan seutuhnya masih akan lama. Dan masih lama untuk mengetahui rahasia Sungmin yang sebenarnya dan bagi Sungmin untuk mengetahui rahasia Kyuhyun juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! :3 dan jika ada yang pernah membaca novel fallen dan merasa alur ceritanya rada mirip memang ya karena terinspirasi dari sana hehe… walaupun jelas tidak cukup baik jika dibandingkan dengan novel itu :D**


End file.
